Broken, but found
by HanaShizuko
Summary: Short oneshot about Natsu&Lisanna - if You're Natsu x Lucy shipper I'm not sure if You'll like it


As I'm tired of people saying Lisanna is stupid, she wants to steel Natsu from Lucy (even if they doesn't understand Lisanna was 1st... and they are trying to show people how ugly, annoying Lisanna is and how much Natsu doesn't care about her) and as Hiro Mashima doesn't give Lisanna enough attention - which means after Edolas arc he just throw her away and what's suprising he made Natsu deosn't care about her anymore - I mean, NaLi has even more to do when Lisanna was dead :/ So I wrote this. I really hope NaLi fans will like it. Lucy might be a little OOC there, but I just don't really like her :3'

* * *

It was nice morning. Sun was shining so bright, everyone hoped it will be great day! It was good day for drinking cold beer, making fun with friends and just be happy! That's exacly how Natsu Dragneel was spending his day - no missions, no trips, just having fun with friends. He was laughting with Lucy and Erza, fighting with Gray and playing fool with Happy. Everybody had so much fun that they didn't realize fact Lisanna was watching them from the conner of room. She was sitting with her brother and sister who were talking, but she didn't really listen to them. She was watching her old friend... remembering how they used to spend time together, she looked at this little, cute, blue cat and get to remember how she was taking care of him with Natsu... She looked at Lucy. Blonde girl was laughting, blinking her eye when she was near Natsu... It hurted Lisanna a little. She was wondering _'If I wasn't dead... would I be in Lucy's place?... It feels a little like she took my place... Natsu doesn't remember me anymore, he doesn't want spend his time with me like he used to. Even Gray is smiling more to me than Natsu. Erza is still nice to me... But I'd really like Natsu to see that I'm alive...'_  
- **Natsu, stop fooling around! It isn't funny anymore!** - Lucy yelled at pink haired boy, but he keept doing what he likes to.  
- **Why? 'Cuz You want me to? You should know that I do whatever I want!** - he replayed to her and smiled.  
- **Oh really?** - Erza asked and Natsu just sat like scared puppy.  
**- Don't be so cruel to him Erza! He act like this always when I'm with him. When I think about it, it's cute ~** - Lucy smiled.  
_'When he's with her? He's always cute... what was that...? I feel my heart crush... I can understand if Lucy has feelings for Natsu... He's amazing person, so friendly and kind... and he always take care of his friends... but if Natsu has feelings for Lucy? What would I do? I don't want him to forget about me all the way... now he hardly ever, but still he talk with me... I don't want to lose the only guy I've ever loved!'  
_-** Hey, Lisanna!** - Cana called white haired girl and stopped her from thinking - **Come here, we have to talk a little!**  
-** I'm coming! -** little girl smiled and happly went to friend. Cana asked her to take food to Natsu's team. Brown haired girl had to take care of bar, but she got drunk. Mirajane can only dearm about free day - as always. Lisanna sure said yes and took food. On her way to Natsu and others Natsu had pushed Gray on Lisanna and then all food went on Lucy. Blonde wasn't happy about this for sure... Anyway she smiled.  
**- I'm so sorry Lucy - san! -** white haired girl was sure that Lucy will yell at her, but she didn't.  
-** No, it isn't your fault, Lisanna! It's Natsu's and Gray's! They are always like this! Natsu, You should get some more brain!** - Lucy yelled, but Natsu was like 'whatever'. After seeing this Lisanna was a little happy... she thought that maybe Lucy hasn't any feelings to pink haired hottie?

**_~ Something like 4 hours later ~_**

Lisanna was still watching her friends... none of them thought about asking her if she wants join them - still. At once, Erza had to go on meeting with Jellal and Gray was going to see Lyon and Ultear. Lucy and Natsu were left alone... well, they were with Happy, but he was making fun with Wendy and Charle.  
**- Natsu, would you like to come to my house on dinner as always?** - Lucy asked while smilling.  
**- Sure! You know, I would come even if You wouldn't ask me if I want** - he started laughing.  
_'What was that? As always? Natsu... You used to like my cooking... and you never went to me when I had back from Edolas... It feels like I'm still dead to You...' _these thoughts were on Lisannas mind. Her eyes were wet and then she started crying and ran out of guild. She felt a little... broken? How should she feel? She loved Natsu from the childhood... And her feelings had never changed. Deep inside her heart she hoped that he's feeling the same... and maybe he did... but Lucy's there... Sure - Lucy is hot. She's also clever. Beside - she always spend much time with Natsu. They fight together. Looks like she had took her place in every way. If only Lisanna weren't took to Edolas... Maybe things would be a little different now? She went to place where they used to spend time together... when Happy was still in egg. This place had always giving her warm feelings, but unformetly she had no time to go there from when she was back. She stopped. There was gravestone... It was for her... She was wondering who had done this?  
**- I was really sad and I thought I won't see You anymore** - she heard kind voice -** I still can't believe that You're back... And I'm affraid about telling You all these things I had in my heart from when You wasn't here. It isn't like I can't see You or something. I really can't get You off my mind. Damn, I can't get You off my dreams! I just thought that... maybe when You were in Edolas You had put your feelings for Edo-Natsu... or maybe for anyone else...**  
**- Natsu... I couldn't get you off my dreams too...** - she whispered and he gave her warm hug.  
**- Then why couldn't You tell me this? For You girls, it's always not as hard as us, Guys**! - he smilled - **Lucy had confessed to me... but I told her that in my heart there already is someone important... I just couldn't let You go...**  
-** Damn You... You always know when to do what is important... That's one of reasons that I fell for You... **  
**- That's right that Lucy was with me all this time... but she wasn't the one who gave me hand when I was all alone** - he smiled and kissed her cheek - Also, she isn't Happy's mother, damnit!  
**- I'm not too -** Lisanna smiled - **You're so kind and warm Natsu... Thank You... By the way... What was that You're going to Lucy's home on dinner?  
- Ooooh, this... I don't know. Happy and I find it funny when we're getting into her home and she's like 'Damn you, I'm going to kick your asses if you'll do it again!' - **he laugh and hold her hand** - But she wasn't as warm as You...  
**Lisanna had no idea what she should do...  
**- So... can we try being friends to see if the thing was between us isn't gone? Don't ignore me like You used to! It's annoying! I felt like I'm nothing to You! - **she almost cried.  
**- I promise... that from now on we'll all be together... You, Me, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle... and even Erza, but just don't let her kick me! - **they both laughed and went back to guild together. Then they had spend nice time with Lucy, who was telling them her ideas of her next stories... As Lisanna thought - Lucy is very clever... But she isn't her.

* * *

I know it's short, but I have no idea for stories D: Next time I'll try to make something better and longer!


End file.
